Arthur Rosen
"The Discoverer! Yellow Slayer!" Arthur Rosen ' (アーサー·ローゼン ''Āsā Rōzen) is '''Yellow Slayer (イエロー·スレイヤー Ierō Sureiyā) and of the main protagonists of Monsters In The Sea. He is known as the 'Discoverer '(発見者 Hakken-sha). Character background Overview Arthur is one of the three paranormal experts and an expert in muay thai. A happy-go-lucky person, Arthur always asks Ambrose about the existence of water aswangs of 23rd century in the present-day 2013. During the battle against the water aswangs, he always show his fighting skills in muay thai to the opponents. Character history He is one of the paranormal experts from a known paranormal organization in North Chevron who was recruited by Ambrose eu Kisaragi, aside from Alicia Cranston and Aurel Humphries. During his paranormal investigation along with Alicia and Aurel in Ranzukan Bay about the mysterious death of a 17-year old boy whom believed that he was killed by Water Aswang from the 23rd century. Like Aurel, Arthur is always making fun along with his teammates. One time when he and Aurel went to a party and rental service in order to apply themselves as clowns. Despite of passing his challenge as a clown, he never forget that he was a Monster Slayer and he defeated Water Aswang Piero. Great Human-Water Aswang Battle The Water Aswangs from other time dimensions came from the present-day 2013 because of Minerva summoned them using the time portal in order to destroy and conquer the present-day Earth as the kidnapping syndicate Remnant, rhe syndicate who is responsive of kidnapping children and made them their soldiers. But Arthur and the rest of the Monster Slayers, along with the DHGA Slayer Captains and Future Time Space Police officer from other time dimensions, joined force and attack and defeated Minerva's Water Aswangs immediately. Gangster Monster Warriors-Monster Slayers Team Up Battle When Water Aswang Empire Queen Minerva was returned back again to present-day 2013 after her temporary detained in year 2213 in order to continue her long-term journey to conquer and destroy the Earth, Ambrose, alongside with her team, attacked Minerva in order to save the lives of the Gangster Monster Warriors, who were both in danger when Minerva attempted to kill them right away. After the battle, the Gangster Monster Warriors thanked Ambrose to save them from Minerva, and Reiko Akashi/Accord Hunter invited the Monster Slayers to enter the KAHA Headquarters. And when the Monster Slayers entered the headquarters, Ambrose's teammates and Reiko's teammates were started to arguing to each other. But Ambrose and Reiko told their teammates to stop arguing to each other and instead, they told that they must focuis first on their mission to defeat Minerva's Water Aswang Empire and deported back to 2213. Behind the scenes Portrayal Arthur was portrayed by Takeru Takenoko (筍タケル Takenoko Takeru). As for Yellow Slayer, his in-suit stunt doubles are Sousuke Nishihori (西堀 壮介 Nishihori Sōsuke) and Ryota Enari (for Gangster Monster Warriors VS. Monsters In The Sea: When Present and Future Collide). Notes *Despite of his happy-go-lucky attitude, Arthur was based off from PO1 Robert Tolentino of Aso ni San Roque. Category:Yellow Hero Warriors Category:Monsters In The Sea Characters Category:Fantasy Hero Legend Warriors